


Bad Day

by junes_discotheque



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junes_discotheque/pseuds/junes_discotheque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in a New Jersey hotel. There's like no plot here at all folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

They meet in an old hotel in Jersey. Once, it had probably been the height of class, but time and no few drunken brawls had turned it into a shadow of its former self. Still, the staff was discreet, and in the few months Tony Stark had been coming, no-one had breathed a word. They knew he was meeting someone; they knew that someone was never seen; they knew to keep the entire block of rooms near the western suite clear every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, and every other Sunday. It wasn’t any trouble; the hotel rarely had more than a few guests, and Tony paid for each room the staff cleared.

Tonight, Tony arrives in a blue 1998 Ford Mustang. Nobody questions it. He gives the bellhop a cheery wave and heads right up the elevator to the top floor. The elevator is mirrored on all sides, and the ceiling, and the floor. They’ve fucked in here, a few times, for the novelty. Though seeing their faces, bodies, cocks reflected over and over again stopped being hot after about fifteen minutes and started getting massively creepy. They still tried it again. That time, it was creepy from the moment Tony shed his shirt.

The western suite has a sitting room with two chairs and a couch and a small coffee table; a kitchenette with a bar and two stools; a bathroom; a large bed. They’ve fucked over every available surface, wall-to-wall, but (and this, Tony would never admit, not even under the inevitable torture once SHIELD figures out what he’s been doing) more often than not they wind up on the bed, under the soft silk sheets (which Tony buys), moving slowly against each other. Tonight, though--tonight he wants something else. Five hours ago he was kidnapped by a lunatic, four hours ago he was shot in the arm, three hours ago he was tied to a chair, two hours ago he may have caused Bruce to go all Hulk, and an hour ago he found out his stock had plummeted (again).

It’s not been a good day, and Tony feels his patience slipping out of his grasp when he shoves open the doors to the bedroom.

Loki’s already there, fully dressed in what he refers to as ‘casual armor’, and reading a book.

“Ah, finally. You wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had,” Loki says, sighing. “First I manage to capture myself a rather pleasant hostage, then he goes and gets himself shot so I have to tie him to a chair and then that awful great green thing breaks him out and nearly destroys three city blocks on top of my head.”

Yeah. Soft and slow and under the sheets is not what he wants.

Tony stalks toward him and shoves him off the bed. “Strip,” he growls. Loki grins. “And be quick. I’ve had a bad day, too, and I’d like the person responsible to get what’s coming to him.”

Loki doesn’t even bother stripping, just waves his hand and disappears his clothes, which usually irritates the hell out of Tony but right now he doesn’t give a shit. He sits on the bed with his legs dangling off the edge and grabs a fistful of Loki’s hair.

“Now, are you going to apologize?”

“Ah, but my words mean nothing,” Loki says, grinning. Tony gives his hair a rough tug and relishes the slight wince. “I’d much rather show you how terribly, terribly sorry I am for being such a mean captor.” Loki’s fingers rub between his legs, up and down the closed zipper, and he smirks. “Please.”

Tony nods, then shouts, as Loki magics off his own jeans and gets his mouth around Tony’s cock in half a second. Any other night, he’d kick Loki away and tell him to slow the fuck down, but he kind of doesn’t want slow. Not yet, anyway.

Loki’s mouth is hot and wet around him, and he sucks with purpose. Drags his tongue along the underside, applies suction until it’s painful, then swallows down around the head and Tony’s coming, fuck, it can’t have been more than a couple minutes and he can’t hold back.

“Fuck you,” he gasps. Loki grins up at him and licks his lips.

“Oh, I look forward to it,” Loki says. “But do you think you can? I know your stamina isn’t exactly... what it used to be.”

Tony grins. “I wouldn’t worry about that. Come on, get up here. Lie down on your stomach.”

Seeing Loki obey orders--obey his orders, no less--never ceases to amaze him. His cock twitches a little, an aborted attempt at filling again, but it doesn’t matter. He has plenty of time. He’s going to draw it out, make Loki squirm and beg and cry, and once he’s hard again, Tony’s going to fuck him hard and fast until Loki can’t see and can’t think and can’t speak.

He reaches over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube he keeps there, and is only mildly surprised to find the nearly-empty one has been replaced with a completely new bottle. He’ll have to leave Tina an extra-generous tip.

Loki jumps slightly as the first slick finger pushes in, then sighs and relaxes around him. Tony adds another, stretching him slowly, and watches the clock. Thrust in five seconds, out five seconds, then repeat; slow and methodical and watch Loki’s muscles twitch as he struggles to stay still.

It doesn’t take long for Loki to start whimpering, and Tony rewards him with a third finger, continuing the slow, thorough stretch. Loki’s shaking now, actually shaking, and his hair is damp with sweat.

“Please,” he whines, his voice soft and completely wrecked. “Please, Tony, I can’t--”

“What do you need?”

“More, anything, please just--please just fuck me.”

Tony thumbs the head of his cock; he’s full enough now, probably, but it wouldn’t do to give in this easily.

“Hmm. I don’t think I’m ready,” he teases. Loki shudders and gives a light growl of complaint.

“Please, Tony, I need--I need your cock, need you in me, need you filling me up and fucking me because I can still talk, dammit, can still think, you need to make me--shut me up--” He yelps as Tony brings his hand down sharply against Loki’s ass, then nearly sobs as Tony pulls his fingers out.

“On your knees,” he growls, lifting Loki’s hips. Loki’s arms won’t hold him, so he ends up like that, ass in the air and face pressed into the quilt. Tony presses the tip of his cock against Loki’s stretched hole and leans in. “I want to hear you.”

Loki lets out a string of Norse expletives, followed by half-coherent pleas and Tony’s name over and over again. It’s deliciously satisfying, though Tony knows he can push further, can make Loki forget even those few words. He slides in with a single, hard stroke, and Loki howls--fucking howls--and clenches around him. Tony doesn’t bother giving him time to adjust, just bears down and fucks hard and fast while Loki drools into the sheets and moans obscenely.

His concentration’s ruined, however, when Loki lets out a single broken scream and grows even hotter, tighter, writhes under him and comes onto the sheets before Tony even thinks to touch his cock. The sight of it, the sound of Loki’s desperate, pained whimpers as Tony fucks him through it, his choking cries when Tony rubs at his oversensitive cock, it’s more than enough to tip him over the edge, filling Loki with his come.

Later, after Tony’s wiped the mess off Loki’s thighs and the quilt and they’ve burrowed under the covers, he bites at Loki’s neck and whispers:

“By the way. Thanks for killing the asshole who shot me.”


End file.
